


Zeal

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: #7 Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeal

Sometimes it can be liberating to tell secrets. Especially the ones that consume you to the core.

Like love.

Falling in love.

When you’ve lived for three hundred years you try not to fall in love.

And then…

Love is unpredictable.

Every look makes your breath pitch. Every smile is a flutter of hope. Every brush of skin makes you wish for death a little bit more.

And you can never tell him how you feel. You have to keep it a secret.

So when Marron asks Mille if something is wrong. Mille just smiles and answers; "nothing at all".


End file.
